Angel of Darkness
by REMOVED 0
Summary: She was the fastest, slickest, and hottest asassin on the Shikon squad. That is why she was chosen to rescue the richest man in the world from perel, InuYasha Takahashi. A young, entergetic guy up to his neck in cash. But his vengeful brother thought it w
1. codename: angel of darkness

A/N: i do not own InuYasha! Rumiko Takahashi does!

Chapter 1: Codename: angel of darkness

She was the fastest, slickest, and hottest asassin on the Shikon squad. That is why she was chosen to rescue the richest man in the world from perel, InuYasha Takahashi. A young, entergetic guy up to his neck in cash. But his vengeful brother thought it was time for InuYasha just to go on a vacation. A vacation to hell. Sesshomaru's guards seized as soon as the private plane landed.

Kagome looked up from her newest mission. Her brown eyes stared briefly at the woman in front of her before she gave a death glare.

"Is this supose to be funny?" Kagome threw the paper on her desk.

"What do you mean?" The woman stared back coldly. Kagome's anger flared up within her. Her hands clenched into fists ready to strike.

"Yeah, let's give Kagome a mission to rescue an asshole. THE asshole of the WORLD!" Kagome yelled at her. Her black hair bobbed in her pony tail.

"That is not the case, angel. You know why you were chosen. The opinion of wether or not he IS an asshole is left up to...concluding how much time you'll be spending together." The woman smiled, no more like smirked.

"...great." Kagome's hands flew up in the air. She rolled her eyes at the woman.

"So, Kikyou, when do I leave?" Kagome said unthesiastically. (sorry if i misspelled it!)

"Today." Kikyou said simply. Kagome was escorted from the room by two heavy set guards.

Her heels clicked down the long hallway as she made her way back to her office. _Kikyou has got some nerve._ Kagome slammed the door to her office. It echoed slowly through the building. _I leave today... _She got her purse and put it under her arm. Her reflexion went after her as she went out of the office.

Kagome fast-walked to the elevater. But someone was too fast for her. Her face drooped. _Dammnit._

"Miss. Kagome. How are you, babes?" His toothly smile past over her. Kagome stepped into the elevater but he continued to follow her. Kagome scoffed at him. He smiled a "I know I'm annoying but I want you." smile.

"What is it Kouga?" She asked exhaustedly. She folded her arms like she didn't care what he had to say.

"I just wanted to say how beautiful you look today. That skirt makes your ass look so...grabbable." His eyes shifted behind her to stare at her ass.

"Leave it to you to make up big words so you can use 'em. I get a nice look because I'll be gone for awhile." Kagome frowned as she remebered her mission.

"Aww. You're already missing me! And you haven't even left yet!" Kouga grabbed her by the waist. Kagome pulled away.

"I don't have time for you right now Kouga. I won't ever have time for you." The elevater doors opened revealing a large parking lot. Kagome raced her way to her car to get away from Kouga. Luckily, he didn't follow her. Kagome let a a victorious sigh. She picked through her purse for her keys and found them.

A red Ferrari was waiting for her.


	2. Mission: seek and rescue

A/N: I still dont own InuYasha.

Chapter 2: Mission: seek and rescue

Kagome smiled as she gently and silently watched the gaurds at the door. She had made it to the island safely, and thankfully didn't get caught by other operatives patrolling the islands for asassins like herself. Luck? She doesn't know the meaning of the word luck. She is a proffessional.

The angel of darkness is her codename. It fits her perfectly. She absolutely loves the song but that's not why she was given it. She was deadly dilent in the dark. You would never have known she was there if it were not for the mass chaos she left behind. Yep, She was the cause for all of it.

Kagome set her night vision goggles on. The night was falling. And her time to strike was drawing nearer. She looked at the gaurds from her perch in a nearby tree. _This suit is killing me. Do they have to make it so tight. I already have the lug all this techno-shit around. _Kagome winced as she adjusted herself on the branch.

One of the guards began to leave. One remained. He was bulky. Good, an actual challenge. Kagome smirked as she moved down from the tree. Darkness has already fallen and with it came Kagome secluded state. Kagome was swift at her work and was in seconds behind the guard with a dagger to his throat.

Seductively, Kagome whispered into his ear, "Hello there, sweetie. Are you gonna tell me where InuYasha Takahashi is or will I have to take it from you by force." Kagome lifted her knee between his legs.

"Your...Your...Y-your angel of darkness." He stuttered out as a drop of sweat appeared visibly on his forehead.

"It is nice to know I am so well-known around here." Kagome smirked and pushed the dagger close to his flesh and pressed down. "Now tell me where he is."

"They key is in my right pocket. Last door on your left. Please don't kill me." he held up his hands in defense and closed his eyes.

"Thanks love, but I do have to kill you." She quickly sliced the dagger across his neck and his body fell limply to the floor. Kagome reached in his pocket and there was the key. Kagome opened the door the guards had been watching and slipped in quietly. Her eyes watched the open door to her right. No one occupied it so she fastened herself to the wall and slid up to the cieling. Better safe than sorry.

A man walked out of the room. No doubt the was a room behind and that was where he had entered from. Kagome watched him pace up and down the hall and pause at the door InuYasha Takahashi was supposedly being held in. He stared for a second at the door but decided against his plan and returned to the room he had come out of.

Kagome waited for a few minutes before dropping to the floor. She was just like a cat, she landed on her feet quickly and silently. Her boots made no sound as she came to the prisoner's door. She used the key and was inside the chamber. It was dark and quiet but the shuffling of chains made her stand her ground. She crept towards the sound.

A muffled scream came from the object sprawled across the ground. Kagome turned the object over. It was the infamous InuYasha Takahashi. She removed the tape over his mouth.

"What the fu-"Kagome covered his mouth up. She put a finger to her lips and made a motion to shut up. He obeyed, unwillingly. Kagome unlocked the chains that bound him. He smiled at her. _A play boy._

"Hey sweet thing. Came here to rescue me?"


	3. Don't Call me Sweetie!

A/N: i dont InuYasha.

Chapter 3: Don't call me Sweetie

Kagome looked at him for a moment before deciding against slapping him. Their scuffle would cause a mean for concern amongst the guards. Kagome nodded and and helped him up off the floor. He brushed himself off before looking at her. _Damn does she have a big ass. _His eyes traveled upwards. _And a big size bust too. _

Kagome pretended as to not notice his direct gaze on her body. She made a signal to stay hidden in the shadows. She once again used the cieling to her advantage. Inuyasha watched in awe from his spot. She was hot AND a spy! Leave it to the people to give him a sexy chick to save him from his brother.

Just as she suspected, two guards ran into the room. Both were cautious. They had DEFINETLY found the dead guard at the door. One came just below her. She unsnapped the silncer form her belt and slapped it on her gun. She aimed for him._ Wait for it...wait for it_. The man slumped to the floor and the other was right behind him. They had lined up just perfectly for her aim and went down together.

InuYasha was still in shock when she pulled him out of the room. They slipped past the door she had taken the key and reached the beach. An operative spotted them. Kagome turned and blasted him with a couple of rounds. He fell to the sand with no noise. She pulled out a small two-way.

"Angel of Darkness to Catwoman. First objective completed." Kagome spoke for the first time since she had taken InuYasha from his chamber. InuYasha was entranced by her voice. _Love at first sight...you have got to be kidding me._

Suddenly, a speed boat pulled up with a dark haired maiden with eyes to match driving it pulled up close to the beach. Kagome grabbed InuYasha's hand and headed for the boat. They jumped and were off.

The woman laughed at them. "Seems you caught a man, angel of darkness."

"Shut up Catwoman. I didn't ask you." His heroin rolled her eyes and stood up. He had taken a seat across from her and continued to stare at her.

Kagome began to strip off her black suit that was equiped with all kinds of weapons and goggles. But wait... SHE'S STRIPPING! He watched her intensely. She took it off but to his defeat she had a bikini on underneath. _But hey at least she looks amazing in that!_ _Blue is her color. _

Kagome smiled in relief. "Ahh... I HATE those suits." Kagome pulled her raven hair back in pony-tail. That seemed to be her style now. The girl named Catwoman spoke up right behind her.

"I'm surpirsed that Mr. Rich over there didn't grope you. Your ass is HUGE in that suit." She giggled. Kagome glared at her.

"Gee, thanks, Sango. Don't go giving him ideas." Kagome looked over at InuYasha. He smiled micheviously. _Uh-oh. _

He got up and sat next to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and slid his hand down to her ass. Kagome's face heated up at his touch.

"How you like that Sweetie?" He stared at her with his amber eyes.

"Don't...Don't..."

"Don't stop?" He grinned. He was working his magic on her. Soon she would be his. InuYasha began to picture her body on his and her lucious lips.

"Don't call me, SWEETIE!" She slapped him. And she slapped him hard.

He held his red cheek. "Way to ruin the mood."


	4. One Night Can't Hurt

A/N: i do not own InuYasha.

Chapter 4: One night wouldn't hurt

InuYasha shrunk back in his seat as they came upon a house, pretty much in the middle of nowhere. _So, I'm staying here with two beauties? Me likey. _InuYasha smirked.

The boat pulled up to the peir and Kagome hopped out. She held out a hand to her silver haired err...person?

**Kagome: He aint my freind right now so yeh I guess.**

**Inu: No fair. when do we get in bed?**

**Kagome: -death glare-**

**KagomeMiko666: hey you two! cut it out!**

He took her hand and she helped him out of the boat. Sango waved at the couple and zoomed off. InuYasha stared in disbelief at the boat that had left him here alone...with the sexiest woman he had ever seen.

"Wait, she's not coming back is she?" InuYasha followed Kagome up the stairs to the Lake House. His eyes followed her swaying hips.

"Nope. Just us here." Kagome and InuYasha continued on in silence until they entered the house. Kagome glanced around. _This sure is small for a two bedroom house. _She made her way upstairs with InuYasha close behind her. Her heart stopped when she reached the top.

"Oh HELL NO!" Kagome gaped at what lay before her. The upstairs _was_ a bedroom. ONE bedroom. InuYasha came up behind her. Her back was to him but he could imagine her look of panic.

"So... Which side of the bed do you want?" He asked sarcasticilly. Kagome looked around at the room. It was covered in candles and there was even a wine bottle at the bedside. Kagome looked at the end table. A small note was attached to a vase full of red roses.

Her face twisted as she read the few words across the note.

"Um, are you okay?" InuYasha asked hestitantly. He reached out to her shoulder but Kagome wipped around and flipped him over her onto the bed.

She threw the note at the floor. She turned on her heel and went back downstairs. InuYasha stared in bewildermant after her. He got up from, seemingly unharmed. He picked up the note and read it aloud.

"'Have fun, Kagome. -Kikyou' "

He put the note on the table and went back downstairs. Kagome was sulking on the couch obviously in thought.

_How could she do this to me. She did just to spite me. Well, I'll show her! I can deal with him. I can do it!_ Her thoughts were interupted by someone tripping over the corner of the couch and landing on top of her. Her eyes went wide.

"Ouch! Are you okay?" InuYasha stare up at her. His head had landed in her lap. _Shit..._ Kagome was fuming. Her hand went to smack him but she missed. _Huh! I missed! What in the he-_

"Don't be so fiesty! It was an accident! God, are you a bitch." He looked at with his play boy smile that guaranteed a flawless victory.

"Whatever." She slumped into the couch further.

"You know, one night with me alone wouldn't hurt." He sat next to her on the couch. He leaned as close to her as she would let him.

"Look. We are both adults here so I think we can share the same bed without you getting any ideas." Kagome got up from the spot on the couch.

"Yeah! I... Wait, what do you mean me!" inuYasha said defensively and began to follow her upstairs.


	5. A Little Conversation Before Bed

A/N: I dont own InuYasha.

Chapter 5: A Little Conversation before bed.

"I never caught your name." InuYasha laid back on the bed as he tried to start up a conversation with his rescuer.

"It's Kagome." She said through the bathroom door. InuYasha shifted in his boxers. _Kagome... That's a hot name._

"And who is this Kikyou person? A freind of yours?" He asked with a little caution. It wasn't hard to tell there was tension between the two. Kagome came from the bathroom with smoke following her. She had put on an over-sized t-shirt and boyshorts. _SEXY! Thank GOD I got a hot babe to rescue me and not a fat guy with a dick bigger than mine who happened to be gay._

"None of your business but I can tell you she is a HUGE bitch." Kagome flopped on the bed onto her stomach. _Thank you Sango for dropping off my clothes. Otherwise I would have to walk around naked. Bad idea. _

"I can tell by that note. By the way, are you married?" He turned to her and propped his head up on his hand.

"Why?" Kagome eyes him suspicously.

"I wouldn't want you to have the burden adultery on your mind." He gave her that same _"You know you that you want me."_

""What makes you think that I would do anything of that sort with you?" Kagome propped her chin up on her hands. He was becoming more and more promicuos in her eyes.

"Which one? Could it be my good looks, or my charming attitude? I have more." He gazed at her. His golden eyes bore into her own chocolate ones. It frightened her slightly but she kept up with her smart-ass ways.

"Hmm... Maybe your small dick?" Kagome giggled at her self. She was so good at this.

InuYasha frowned and said, "I've got something for you." He held up his middle finger. _Beat that. _

Kagome stood up from her spot. "I've got something for you too." She turned around and bent down seductively. "How you like that?"

"Nice ass." He grinned.

"Not that. I just farted." Kagome snickered. _I am the master._

"Smells like your breath."

"You like kissing me so you must like kissing my ass."

"Tastes just like candy."

"Good, it'll fill you up." Kagome trailed her hand down the banister of the stairs. InuYasha was puzzled. Everything he had she had flicked right back at him.

He jumped up and ran to her. He slipped his hand behind her neck and kissed her deeply. Kagome was caught off guard for the first time in her life. She didn't know how to react so she didn't.

InuYasha finally pulled back. "Or could it be that I'm an excellent kisser?"

Kagome slowly backed back up the stairs towards the bed. "I'm really tired." She said trying to get off the subject. She got in the bed and pulled the sheets over her head. InuYasha got inhis side of the bed. _But I am the winner._

**Inu: HA! I beat you!**

**Kag: Shut up! No one asked you!**

**KagomeMiko666: Stop fighting!**

**All: Now REVIEW!**


	6. Morning, Sunshine

A/N: I dont own InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi does! I do not the song "Promiscuos" either. Nelly Furtado does.

Chapter 6: Morning

"I love you, InuYasha." Kagome said breathlessly. Her wet bangs plastered to her face and Their sweaty bodies touching.

"I love you too, Kagome." He smiled down at his angel.

"That's nice. Now time to wake YOUR SORRY ASS UP!" He awoke to an angry Kagome flipping him off the bed. He rolled onto the floor with a thud and a groan. His half awake form bunched up into a ball.

"Kago...me?" He squinted up at her. She was in a tight tube top and daisy duke style cargo shorts. _Sexy... _

"WAKE UP!" Kagome threw a pillow at him and skipped back down the stairs. His half opened eyes wandered around the room. Her side of the bed was made, her clothes were sprawled over the floor on her side. _A woman._

InuYasha got up and made his side of the bed and pulled on a pair of jeans. He lazily went down stairs but what awoke him will stay with him forever. Kagome danced around the room to a song to familair to him. "Promiscuos" By Nelly Furtado. She sang and danced around the huge Kitchen making breakfast.

"You dance like a stripper." InuYasha joined her in the kitchen, now fully awake.

"Now you can sing that song, "I'm in love with a stripper." " Kagome smirked as she flipped the pancake in the frying pan.

"You didn't...You did, didn't you?" InuYasha hit his head on the table.

"I don't mind your erotic fantasies but please keep them to yourself." Kagome smiled but alight brush crossed her cheeks.

InuYasha shrugged and took a plate from her hand. What she made actuallt looked pretty good. Not to mention he was starving. He immediately dug in. Kagome moved her hips as she sat down. She continued to hum along to the song blasting on the radio as she ate her pancakes.

They finished breakfast at the same time. Kagome smirked as she gave him her plate. He looked at her questioningly.

"What the fuck is this for?" He asked staring at her then the plate.

"I made breakfast so you get to clean up. That's what you get for sleeping in." Kagome ruffled his bangs and skipped back upstairs.

"Wench." He muttered under his breath. His ears picked up the sound of running water from upstairs. _Didn't she already take a shower last night?_

**Inu: Do I get to see her naked? SWEET!**

**Kag: Heyell no! Not fair!**

**KagomeMIko666: I haven't said anything yet so**

**All: Review!**


	7. Excitement can get the best of you

A/N: I do not own InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. God that gets tiring.

Chapter 7: Excitement can get the best of you

_I had an exciting moment this morning. It's a good thing he's a heavy sleeper otherwise I probably would have woke him up. His moans kept me up most of the night and sent my arousal up in the air. I bearly know the man and he already has my heart and 'other' things wanting him. How can he do that to me?_

Kagome smiled as she rinsed her hair. The shampoo smell filled the room.

_I'm surprised that he didn't smell it all over me. He has demonic senses doesn't he? I should be more careful. I can't let anything else like that happen. Not here. Remeber: My mission is to keep hidden till its safe not to throw myself out to a man I don't know. But those ears and his fangs. Oh... _

Kagome slid down the wall of the shower slowly. A loud thump could be heard in the bed room.

Kagome's thoughts began to slur. _Did I leave anything out? Did I pick everything up? Does he smell me? Oh man. I thought I would be scotch-free._

**-bedroom**

Inuyasha's nose led him to her small bag underneath the bed. Her intoxicating scent covered it. _Is this it? Is this what I smell? She can't be in heat... But what if she is? Will I be able to control myself?_

He unzipped the small bag where he discovered an assortment of her toys. All were clean but he could smell her fresh scent still on it. _But this morning... Damn am I stupid. She must have done it while I was asleep. I must've been helping her come while I made love to her in my dream._

His lips spread to a crooked smile. _I am good. So good I didn't even have to touch her._

He zipped the bag back up and sat on the bed, waiting for her to appear at the door. He would embarass the hell out of her. But did he really want to do that? He was falling head over feet for this woman and didn't want to admit it.

As if on cue, Kagome came out from the bathroom with a halter top and jeans on. She smiled but her blush was enough to give it away. She knew he knew and he knew she knew. (wow i'm lost for words.lol.)

"I did the dishes."

"Thanks." Kagome sat down next to him. He leaned in close to her mouth. Their lips almost touching. So close to a gentle kiss.

**Kag: YAY!**

**Inu: Just wait till we get to the lemon. I'll have you all to myself.**

**KagomeMiko666: uh hem! I'm still here!**

**All: REVIEW!**


	8. Head over feet

A/N: I laughed at all of your reviews. They mostly dealt with Kagome farting! But i lub dat part! I do not own InuYasha nor the songs used in this chapter.

Chapter 8: Head over feet

**You've already me won me over,**

**in spite of me.**

**And don't be alarmed if I fall,**

**head over feet.**

**And don't be surprised if I love you,**

**for all that you are.**

**I couldn't help it,**

**It's all your fault.**

InuYasha filled the space between their lips. His hand came up to face to caress her cheek. Her delicous lips tasted of strawberries. Her scent spiked. He grinned in his head.

Kagome wimpered beneath his touch. Had she been standing at that moment, her knees would've buckled beneath her. The fact that Inuyasha was paying extra attention to her bottom lip didn't supress the ache between her legs. The feel of him inside her sent her mind into a flurry.

InuYasha pushed her back on the bed and climbed on top of her gently. He continued to caress her cheek as began kissing her collar bone. Kagome moaned softly. Her hands wandere up to his head to rub his ears. InuYasha smiled and pressed against her more firmly. He began to wish their clothes weren't dividing them.

His heart pounded in his chest. _Wait, this can't be happening._ His control on himself was slipping away. Kagome continued to massage his ears. A growl erupted from his chest.

"Kag...o...me. Please, stop." Kagome hands immediately dropped. InuYasha got off of her quickly and sat on the edge of the bed. He held his head in his hands. He almost lost control. He can't harm the woman he loves. _Wait LOVES? _

"I'm...I'm g-going out to the pier." Kagome left in hurry down the stairs. InuYasha stared at her longingly before making up his mind. He followed her quietly.

-Peir

Did he come onto me? Or did I push the envelope? the guilt washed over her. Kagome hugged her arms to her waste. I am so confused, and surprisingly...afraid. Am I afraid of falling in love? AM I falling in love? A soft ringtone went off in her pocket.

**They say I'm crazy.**

**I really don't care.**

**That's my perogative.**

**They say i'm nasty.**

**But I dont give a damn.**

**getting boys is how I live.**

**Everybody's talking all this stuff about me.**

**Why don't they just let me live?**

**I don't need permission.**

**Make my own decisions.**

**That's my perogative.**

Kagome unwillingly answered it with a huff in her voice.

"Yeah?"

"Second Objective is on its way."

**Kag: BOOM! anotha cliff hanger!**

**Inu: dammnit! when do we get to do it!**

**Kag: is that all you think about;;**

**KagomeMiko666: when I say so and yes.**

**All: so REVIEW!**

**Inu: please so she can hurry up and write a lemon!**


	9. Second Objective:

A/N: I do not own InuYasha.

Chapter 9: Second Objective: Get -bleep- outta there!

Kagome's eyes bulged. _Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit. _Kagome turned to run back to the house but collided with a strong chest and fell on her ass. His gold eyes lit up as he held a hand out to her. Kagome grabbed it and he pulled her back up to her feet.

Kagome ran up the peir to the boat house. InuYasha followed her. _Man, She's fast._

Kagome opened the boat house door. Just like they (the angency and Kagome) had planned, a small, blue speed boat awaited them. Kagome jumped in and held a hand out to InuYasha. He accepted without questions and Kagome stick the ket into the ignition. The engine turned over with a loud roar and she put the pedal to the metal.

The boat zoomed out onto the ocean. InuYasha took the seat next to the driver's. Kagome was flustered and looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"Kagome, what the hell is going on?" InuYasha's concern was growing for the well being of his infatuation. Kagome shook her head.

"Their coming for you. We had to get out of there." Kagome hands, that had had a death grip on the steering wheel, lossened. Her eyes scanned the ocean. They would be spotted soon if they didn't find the second shelter fast.

InuYasha watched her. His eyes softened as the look of panic vanished from her face.

"But, what about-"

"Your belongings? Gone. I'm sure you have enough money to buy a few new clothes." Kagome rolled her eyes. _Selfish._

"No, I meant about you. Are you okay? You looked really worried out there." InuYasha's voice was velvety soft as he spoke to her. He was hoping to set the mood to explain his feelings.

Kagome continued to stare out in the ocean, searching for the second shelter. "I'll be alright." She said simply, not at all getting the hint.

"Kagome I um, have some er..." He tried to fit together something romantic but he couldn't even seem to link a sentence. His cheeks turned scarlet as Kagome stared at him.

"What is it, InuYasha?" Kagome asked. Her eyes blinked upon his blushing face.

"That! The way you say my name, the way you dance, you lips, everything about you! I love you!" He kissed her again. It was alot more passionate than the first. Kagome was the first to pull away from the heated kiss.

"Are you sure?" Kagome glanced out at the ocean before looking back at him.

"Yes. I have never been so sure of something in my life." He smiled. She returned his smile with one filled with radiance before gazing back over the ocean.

"Found it!" Kagome said excitedly.


	10. Silence can Unravel the Truth

A/N: i do not own InuYasha.

Chapter 10: Silence can unravel the truth

The dark house loomed over as the sun set. The shadows playing along the walls made it seem freindlier though the cloud of suspicion hung thickly.

Kagome's breathing slowed as she opened the door to a well furnished house. Her eyes quickly glazed over with sleep. She was high on alert despite her drowsiness. She went about the house locking doors and windows, closing curtains, and lighting candles. Soon the house smelt of cherry blossoms...

"Um, Kagome?" InuYasha stumbled over his words as well as the bed. He fell head first into something. _Kinda squishy but firm...what the hell? _

"Would you mind getting off of me?" Kagome's had a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

_Uh-oh._

InuYasha lifted his head from Kagome chest. His face was scarlet as was her own. _Why does this always happen to ME? _InuYasha mechevously smiled He pulled his body up on top hers. Kagome's blush deepened.

Their bodies touching one another made her squirm. No one had ever gotten this close before...except one.

His tounge parted her lips begging for entrance. She complied and he tasted her hungrily. She ran her own tounge along his fangs and explored his mouth. InuYasha devoured her taste and continued to massage her mouth with his tounge.

Suddenly, Kagome stopped and pushed out form under his body. Her senses spiked. they were not alone any more. Some one is here. Lurking in the shadows...waiting. Kagome turned to the baffled InuYasha's eyes.

"What's wr-hongffmm..."Kagome put her hand over his mouth before he could finish and tell the-

"Kagome." Her voice shrilled high above the silence and ricocheted off the walls. her ears began to ring. The figure shifted in the darkness. Kagome stood her gorund and the cloaked woman emerged from the corner.

"It seems my strongest agent is about to be killed in a line of duty." Her lips spread to a lifeless smile. Her cold heart pounding in her chest.

"Who are you?" Kagome called out with confidence, though her heart was lodged in her stomach making it hard to breathe.

"Angel of Darkness, how naive you are." Her laughter sent icicles through the air which was becoming more frigid by the moment.

The cloaked figure removed her hood. Her pale face was an eerie white. Her dull brown eyes full of hatred. Hatred for what?

"Kikyou!" Kagome and InuYasha yelled in unison. They both looked surprised at each other for saying the woman's name. Once again the room grew cold with her maniacel laughter. Kagome began to shiver. _Why's this room so cold?_ The chills drove up her spine.

"It seems that you two have gotten close, but Angel of Darkness," Kikyou's insane state shifted to Kagome's shivering body. "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer."


	11. The Plot Unravels

A/N: I do not own InuYasha...IF I DID WHY IN THE HELL WOULD I BE WRITING A FANFIC! now on to the evil kikyou's plot...

Chapter 11: The Plan unfolds...

"Kikyou..." InuYasha's voice hardened as her name escaped her lips. His golden eyes flashed to crimson. His demonic powers rised but he held back. His face truned to a frown.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked. Her facial expresions were hidden but her voice spoke through them. Her worriness shined through.

"I despise you. You ungrateful human beings. I hate you all." Kikyou's voice rose above the sudden clap of thunder and the rain began to pound rythemically on the window panes through out the house.

"Kikyou, why did you bring us here?" Kagome turned her attention to the pale girl.

"To kill you...and all of man kind." Her face broke to smile. She looked as if her face would crack if she had smiled any wider. Her eyes frozen in time... Why is it that this room is cold? Kagome began to shiver again.

"I need you to die Kagome. I need your power. InuYasha...well I just hate you but at least you can die in the hands of your own love." Her face softened dramatically as if a button clicked. She walked awkardly to InuYasha with her arms outstretched. She hugged him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she buried her face in his chest.

Kagome was amazed. The cold woman she knew was gone and replaced with a frightened school girl. Kagome's sympathy quickly dissapated into rage.

"Get your hands off of him!" Kagome ran forward and took Kikyou by the hair and spun her around to face her. Kagome's deathly stare peirced inot that of cold ones. No life could be seen in Kikyou's eyes.

"You vile girl!" Kikyou slapped her hand from her hair. The sound echoed through the room...

InuYasha suddenly collasped to the floor. Kagome ran to his side without bothering with Kikyou. Kikyou's eyes once again filled with hatred, jealousy,and most of all envy. Envy to be Kagome. To be alive and be with the one she so dearly loved.

**--Flash back--**

**"NO!" Kikyou's flaying hand caught onto the cliff's edge. Her eyes filled with tears. The hanyou stood before her. His golden eyes bore into her own and sent a chill down her spine.**

**"You incelent..." InuYasha took her hand and pulled her up from the cliff. She landed against his chest and a small thank you was said into his clothing.**

**--new scene--**

**"Die." Naraku took the gun and pointed it to her head then...everything went white.**

**--new scene--**

**"ah hahahahaha ha." The shaman laughed as the body shakily rose. Kikyou raised her head and looked at the woman before grabbing a knife near by and slicing her heart. The shaman fell to the floor with a thud and Kikyou took her own clothing...leaving in search of InuYasha.**

**--end of flash back--**

"Why do you love her...?" Kiyou's voice shook. her eyes showed no emotion but her voice was thickening. She stared intently at InuYasha's body held in Kagome's arms.

"Kagome..." Kikyou's voice changed again to that of an insane murderer taunting her prey. Her hand pulled out a hand gun hidden in her cloak. She shot it and the bullet spiraled towards Kagome.


	12. My sweet sin

A/N: i do not own inuyasha.

Chapter 12: My sweet sin

Kagome's heart pounded in her chest. The bullet was mere inches from her face. The small, insignificant bullet could kill her instantly. She quickly dodged the bullet with her cat like abilities. It smashed into the wall behind her. Kikyou's smile truned to a frown. How could she do that?

"You little bitch. Why don't you just lie down and wait for death?" Kikyou said through clenched teeth. Her anger rose into her chest.

"Because I refuse to let you kill me on such ridiculous terms." Kagome smiled at her. Kikyou let the gun fall to her side.

"Petty terms?"

"Yeah, petty. Envy? Jealousy?" Kagome's wicked smile widened. "My sweet sin." Kagome untucked a hand gun that was hidden in the front of her jeans. Kikyou stepped back. Her dark eyes clouded over with fear.

Kagome cocked the gun. Her eyes sparkled. Kikyou waited for the assasin to take her life but nothing happened.

"What in the hell are you doing? Are you gonna kill me or not?" Kikyou's impatience surprised her by a long shot.

"I'm enjoying you cower before me...like the little girl that you are. You are so stupid." Kagome shook her head. A small tear fell from her cheek.

"Kagome... Why are you crying? You aren't up to taking my life, eh? I knew it." Kikyou let a smile play across her lips breifly.

"No...I just loved you as a best freind. A shame I have to kill you." Kagome pulled the trigger. The blow hit Kikyou hard into her black heart. She flew backwards into the wall. Her head hung into her lap.

"Your'e so fucking special." Kagome choked out. She threw the gun at the wall. "So fucking special." She fell down on her knees. A hand caresessed her shoulder. She looked up into his gold eyes.

"Let's go." He smiled and picked her up in to his arms bridal style. She smiled back with equal intensity.

back at InuYasha's home

"You ready?"

"I was born ready." She placed her hand on his cheek. He kissed her lips briefly and pulled her unclothed body onto his. Her instant moan of pleasure made him want to do more but he wanted this to be special so he kept her at a very slow pace as he bounced her onto his dick. Her moans came louder as she neared orgasm.

"Please..." She said between her moments of pleasure. InuYasha sped up as he thrusted her body into his. She was on edge and she screamed his name into his hair. Her orgasm sent him into heaven with her as her walls tightened around him.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too."

**Inu: drools**

**Kag: perv**

**KagomeMiko666: I dont care i like it.**

**Inu: Me too. when do we get to that kagome?**

**Kag: sit boy**

**Inu: ugh dirt**

**KagomeMiko666: lmao**

**Inu: you gotta r and r on this it was freaking awesome! Kikyou dies and me and kagome did it.**

**Kag: glares**


End file.
